Thunderstruck
by LtheWolf
Summary: When Hermione is trapped with Bellatrix in the middle of nowhere as a Thunderstorm rages on. Will Bellatrix comfort the terrified brunette or make it worse and leave her to fend for herself.


_A/N So that picture I just happened to come across made me go ahead with this little story, the other thing being we had a huge thunderstorm a while back...This was on wattpad before hence the picture thing, but it's 10,000 words on there and not on here which is confusing. Well this is now super long and I really didn't mean it to be, but I got inspired to write it differently then I had planned, like it was supposed be a cute fluff type, but it's Bellatrix so it kinda turned out more smuttish. This has been in the works for quite a while, alas I got a block didn't finish until last night, I hope enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it minus the parts where wattpad decided to delete parts and it is now Hella dark, mentions difference kinds abuse, if you don't like that don't read it don't say I didn't warn you._

The Great British countryside was quiet, too quiet if one was absolutely honest, not even the countryside should be this quiet.

The trees swayed without sound in what was a soundless wind, as if someone was trying to talk, but all that came out of their mouth was a mute breath.

Grass rippled in the same mute breeze and all animals previously grazing the fields, now dissappeared into barns and stables, the farmers themselves dissappearing into their own homes not soon after.

The sky had started out bright, as it did each day when it began to rise and the farmers get to work, now the sky was such a pure Black that nothing would penetrate through, it was like a black fog, that neither sunlight or moonlight nor anything else could get through.

A patch of darkness appeared to become even blacker, accompanied with a loud 'crack' like that of thunder, but this was definitely not thunder, as seconds later two figures entwined together stumbled away from the cloud of black from which they had emerged, both battling with each other, taking no notice to where they currently were.

The air became dense, denser then it already was and crackled with magic from the two as they were both blasted across different ends of the field, but both smashed into the wooden fence that surrounded, what was normally an animal pasture.

A groan of pain escaped both, one figure rubbing their body, where they had collided with fence while the other obliterated the fence where they had crashed, wood flew everywhere, splintered pieces sticking to the figure who cussed again.

"That's so unlady-like, 'mrs I'm better then everyone', turns out you're not!" The other figure smirked as the first continued to hex the pieces of wood and the ground that held it, chunks of dirt flying at her and drawing more cussing.

"I don't care if it's not lady-like Mudblood, and I am better then you and your filthy friends!" The dark-haired figure shrieked, before turning around to the slightly shorter, brown-haired figure, her curved wand pointed to the girl with hair almost as curly and black as her own.

"Now where were we? Ahh I know, I was about to hex you into oblivion, you filthy Mudblood." The dark-haired female smirked, as the brunette girl pointed her own wand at the dark-haired witch.

"Sure you were, but I'm more interested in where the hell you apparated us to?" The brunette questioned, looking around slightly, but keeping her attention mostly on the witch across from her.

"What? I don't know this filthy place. I thought you would Muddy, seems like your type of environment." The dark witch sneered back at the girl.

"Ohh stop thinking you're so much higher then everyone else Lestrange, if anything you're lower then everyone else for being such a lapdog to Voldemort!" The girl shouted in anger, moving closer to square up to the older witch.

"How dare you say his name, you filthy girl!" Lestrange screamed closing in on the girl, so both were almost pressed together.

"See there you are again. More bothered about me saying his name then, where the fuck we are at the moment. Well I can tell you that we're probably nowhere near your precious lord!" The girl laughed out, as the older witch frowned at the mention of not being near her master.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born you piece of filth!" The dark-haired witch growled at the laughing girl.

"Well I'd rather be a... Mudblood then a pureblood, I'm proud of who I am and I have a name, just like you Bellatrix. My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger not Mudblood.. unless you want me to call you pureblood, or I could come up with many, much more offensive names for you!" The brunette argued, her wand pointing at the dark witch's chest, through the small gap between them.

"You shouldn't be proud filth. I'll just have to put you in your rightful place, cowering before purebloods." Bellatrix announced, poking her wand into the girl's stomach.

"Why don't you just scurry off, back to your precious lord, Lestrange!" Hermione growled, pressing her wand to the abdomen of the dark-haired woman in question.

Bellatrix glared a second before backing away slightly and turning on the spot, only to stay exactly where she stood, trying it again and only yielding the same result.

A cough and an awkward sigh followed a confused look directed at the brunette. "I can't... You did this didn't you. It's your fault.." Bellatrix started at the girl who just furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms before replying.

"No, I don't even have a clue as to where we are. You're the one that apparated us here.. And they said you used to be the smartest witch of your age. Did Azkaban take your intelligence as well as your sanity?" She tutted while pacing in front of the other witch.

"How dare you filth. No, it didn't take away anything from me.. And I was and I am still the smartest witch of my age, Mudblood!" Bellatrix announced, poking her wand at the girl again.

"I suppose Azkaban only took some of your beauty away from you at least.. And you're not the smartest witch of the time right now." Hermione muttered, still pacing.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked before realising. "Wait, did you just say I'm beautiful?" Her brow furrowed and she started pacing as well.

"Well sort of. Just phrased differently I suppose." The brunette hesitated as she stop pacing and turned on the spot, to look at the pacing pureblood. "I can't apparate either. We'll have to get shelter in the least.. It's gonna pour down soon, by the looks of it. And I'm sure you don't wish to get wet either."

Hermione glanced to the pacing pureblood after saying this, receiving no reply at all, before strolling slowly across the field just in case the pureblood wished to join her, which she didn't doubt she would, as soon as the first drops of rain started fall. No matter what, the pureblood would want to stay out of the rain to avoid getting 'Muddy' even if it meant spending that time in a shelter with this 'Muddy' as the witch liked to call her among other things.

Almost halfway across the field, little drops of rain started to fall and the brunette heard a series of squelches, knowing that the female deatheater was walking beside her.

"I figured you'd join me, as soon as it started raining." The brunette muttered before speeding up slightly to get the fence. "Ahh we'll have to climb over, do you want to go first or should I?" She asked as the pureblood arrived.

"You first, then I'll know if it's not safe, if it's not then you fall and I get a laugh, then blast the fence to smithereens and go through the new gap." Bellatrix sneered at the brunette who immediately started climbing steadily up the tall, wooden fence.

"I reckon you'd just blast the thing anyway." She mused out loud as she continued to climb the fence, figuring out the best points to hold onto.

Once near the bottom on the other side, the brunette jumped to the ground with 'thump' balancing unsteadily for a few seconds before motioning the deatheater to get over.

"You don't tell me what to do Mudblood.. And I would have blown it to bits but since you're expecting me to, then I shan't!" Bellatrix shrieked, grabbing at one of the fence rungs and scrambling up the fence faster than Hermione had, stepping on a weak part in the process and falling through the air.

Her eyes jammed shut as she fumbled for her wand, which she knew she wouldn't reach in time, so instead braced for hard impact, an hard impact that didn't come.

An awkward cough made her rip open her eyes, looking into the brown eyes of the girl, who seemed to have caught her gracefully.

Anger flushed through Bellatrix's body and she growled at the girl. "I didn't need your help Muddy!"

"Oh you're welcome... It certainly looked like you needed help, but if not I'll just put you down now!" Hermione growled back, letting her grip on the pureblood loosen, so she almost floated in mid-air for a few seconds, before landing with a 'squelch' on the ground, mud coating her whole body.

"Aww for someone who seems to hate Mud, it sure as hell suits you!" The brunette smirked before starting off again.

"You piece of filth, get back here and help me up! Or I'll hex you into oblivion!" Bellatrix hissed, thrashing about in the mud, that she seemed to be stuck in.

"You didn't want help from me a minute ago. Make up your damn mind, Lestrange... And I have no doubts that you wouldn't hex me into oblivion, as soon as I help you anyway." Hermione said nonchalantly, turning to look at the tantrum the dark witch was having, throwing mud everywhere.

A chilling laugh drifted through the air as the brunette doubled over shaking for a good while, before looking up to Bellatrix, who had froze and paled slightly at the chilling laughter.

"Alright, you have to promise not to hex me into oblivion!" Hermione ordered as she sauntered over to the dark witch resting in the mud.

"I'm not doing anything a Mudblood tells me to!" Bellatrix hissed at the brunette who flinched slightly at the violent action that accompanied her words.

"Alright, I suppose you like the mud then. Goodbye." Hermione smiled deviously, before turning on her heel and starting back off, a small, almost inaudible voice making her stop in her tracks, it was so unlike the woman, she had to do a double take, staring at the deatheater who looked helpless for once.

"Please, don't leave me here alone." The witch had whispered into the wind, it wasn't just that she had pleaded, but it wasn't for help she had pleaded, it was because she didn't want to be alone even if the girl was a Mudblood, it shocked both into their thoughts.

Heavier rainfall trickled on the two, snapping them from their thoughts. "Fine." Both sighed out at the same time, looking at each other strangely, before the brunette held her hand out the ravenette.

The brunette pulled at the pureblood's hand with all her strength, before holding her other hand out for the witch to take, pulling even more and just about managing to yank the ravenette out of the mud.

Both stared at each other for a moment in mutual understanding, if they wanted to fight, they would find shelter first and then proceed to fight. Nodding to each other before starting off in the direction of a shadow in the distance, since the fog now coated everything in a rather thick layer of dirty white smog.

They walked in stride together to the shadow, a building loomed up over them both though it wasn't quite a house like they had expected, instead stood what was more like a tent then a house, but was still better than nothing and the two rushed in as the havens truly opened, the ground that they had walked on seconds ago reduced to slippy mud.

The shelter had a plaque on the inside of the door which read: "The Dome - All Welcome For Temporary Lodging!" Bellatrix scoffed at this, before sauntering further into the place, without so much as a moment to wipe her muddied boots on the mat, unlike Hermione did.

"Take off your damn shoes! You don't own the place and you're gonna ruin it if you waltz about with your filthy boots on." Hermione shouted to the dark witch, as she followed after her minus her shoes.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, no one has the privilege!" Bellatrix shrieked from somewhere off to Hermione's left as she passed different rooms, all containing different things.

The first left from the door was a small broom closet, which held cleaning supplies, the next door was on the right and was a fair sized walk in wardrobe with the next door on that side being a decent sized bathroom with a sink, toilet, bath and shower that were scattered with toiletries. The last door on the left, leading to a nice kitchen and dinning room.

At the the end of hallway was a huge bedroom with a double bed that looked up to the skies since half of the rooms ceiling was made of glass. "Ahh so that's why it's called the dome." Hermione muttered, observing the room and its contents, which included one, muddy and pissed off pyschotic witch.

"Perhaps we should shower. Care to go first, Lestrange?" Hermione announced as she walked into Bellatrix's view, a snarl escaping the woman's lips, before she pushed passed the girl to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes of silence passed, the brunette occupied by a book she had picked from a bookshelf in the bedroom, which also happened to have a tv, but she was never really much of a tv girl and the storm would mess with signal anyway.

A crashing sound followed by cursing came from the bathroom, the girl practically bolted to the door, bursting through it to find toiletries now scattered on the floor, and Bellatrix down to her underwear hitting the bath.

"Umm, What are you doing?" The brunette questioned, looking away from the nearly naked witch, whose head snapped towards her. "What does it look like? I'm trying to bloody turn on the tap!" Bellatrix hissed, glaring at the girl whose hand now covered her eyes.

"What have you been trying to do?" Hermione asked, watching the witch, as she demonstrated by tapping her talon-like wand on the bathtub. "Uhh ok. How about you just do this?" Hermione sniggered as she reached for the tap, turning it down to the bath icon and turning the other up to increase the temperature as water poured out of the tap.

"Alright turn this thing back to middle when it fills to the right level.. You know when that is don't you? Yeah anyway if you go further up than the middle then you'll end up turning on the shower and wetting yourself more than before." Hermione said nonchalantly, demonstrating to the pureblood who clearly had no idea how to work modern muggle taps.

"Alright, now get out filth, I don't want you in here watching me." Bellatrix ordered, before pushing the brunette out of the door and slamming it shut once again.

Many minutes later with added shrieks and cursing, a dripping wet, but clean Bellatrix strolls out of the bathroom, like there were no shrieks or curses muttered. Black curls now stuck to her sickly pale skin, covering her face and cascading down her shoulders in different angles.

"Have fun in there? Cursing at an bunch of inanimate objects." The brunette snorts as she watches the dark witch saunter across the room in just a towel.

"Shut it Mudgirl! Don't you have to go clean yourself... Or at least clean yourself, as much as you can, since you're filled with mud already!" The dark witch hisses, nearing the girl who manages to avoid the witch and lock herself in the bathroom, swiftly turning the shower on, thinking it best to make this quick to reduce the chance of the other witch taking advantage of her state of dress.

A few tense minutes later the brunette is finished, wrapped up in a towel and trying to use magic to tame her hair, which is failing because her magic still isn't working properly, a series of knocks get her attention, before the deatheaters sickly sweet voice is calling for her.

"Is the little Mudblood coming out to play?" She sing-songs before the deathly silence ensues and she starts again, after she's certain she won't get an answer. "Or does Bella have come in there to play?" Shivers run down the girl's back at the venomous tone in her words and the series of playful knocks that follow, which make her wonder what the witch actually means when she says play.

"Piss off, Lestrange!" Hermione tries to sound brave, but the cackle that follows, throws that famous Gryffindor bravery out of the window and more chills dance down her spine, as the witch on the other side scrapes something across the door, whether it was her wand or her nails, the girl doesn't know and really doesn't wish to find out.

It turns silent, too silent for the girl's liking, before there's a slam against the door, followed by another and another, the door starting to buckle from the witch's weight being thrown against it. "Knock, knock, knock! Time to play, little Mud puppy!" Bellatrix cackles, as the door gives way, and black abysses meet terrified chocolate orbs.

"No leave me alone Lestrange! I let you get ready, so why don't you let me?" Hermione almost whimpered, as the woman in question seemed to glide closer, until her face was right into front of the girl's.

"Because you're a filthy Mudblood, you don't need clothes and because all is fair in war." Bellatrix announced, as if there were others with them to make Hermione embrassed.

"Everyone needs clothes, so shove it Bellatrix.. And as far I know, that phrase is incorrect, the correct phrase would be all is fair in love and war!" Hermione growled back, gaining a little of her lionesses courage back.

"Love isn't included here filth. And never correct me, I meant what I said." Bellatrix hissed, pulling the girl into the hallway to bedroom, before pushing her harshly away.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lestrange?" Hermione screamed out as she hit the bed and toppled onto it.

"Well I figured since we can't apparate then our magic is blocked by something... So if I want to kill you, I have to resort to the filthy muggle way!" Bellatrix shrieked, stalking to the girl sprawled on the bed in only a towel.

"No, stay away from me you psycho bitch!" The brunette argued, trying to hop off the bed only to get slammed back against it, the weight of the dark-haired witch now added to her own making the bed dip more.

Now both witches were inches away, fear no longer displayed within the girl's eyes and insanity was not completely gone from the deatheaters eyes, but it had reduced since last eye contact.

"Nobody drops me in the mud." Bellatrix's voice was lower then usual and she sounded more deadly if that was possible, as her bony hands started to wrap around the girl's throat and tighten slowly, giving the girl time to flail around and flip the positions, minus the strangling attempt and unfortunately for Hermione, her towel as well.

The dark-haired witch stared at her for a while until the brunette finally looked down and with a squeak lauched off the other witch, only to get pulled back by the other witch.

A crack of thunder suprised the girl and since she was already near the older witch, had jumped into her arms, hiding her face in the witch's neck, said witch's eyes growing wide, before she pushed the girl backwards, looking at her with a confused look.

Hermione just looked back up at the other witch, turning bright red and scurrying off to the bathroom, a few seconds pasted, before she called out. "BELLATRIX, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" She shouted, but before the ravenette had time to answer, another bout of thunder struck followed by a scream from Hermione.

"I got rid of them, I told you Mudbloods don't deserve clothes.." She started only to get interupted by the girl. "Actually you said need. Mudbloods don't need clothes... but they do, so give them back." Hermione smirked slightly, though thankfully for her the other witch didn't see that.

"... And because you dropped me in the mud, nobody drops me in the mud, I want payback. Since you made me muddy like you, it's only fair that I try and make you pure like me, so I can at least stand your presence more." The dark witch chuckled, aiming her wand at Hermione who had now come back in the room, wearing the shower curtain like a toga.

The green spell hit her in the chest and briefly Hermione thought she was going to die, because it was an 'Avada Kedavra' that the deatheater had thrown. It was definitely not, as a pain worse than the cruciatus curse ripped through her whole body, making it feel as if it was bubbling.

All she could hear was Bellatrix's laughter, as the spell finally haulted, followed by her screams of pain, but before she could even think about moving from the ball she had curled up in, bony fingers gripped her hard and turned her over with a slight, almost inaudible gasp following.

"I thought you said, that both our magic was blocked?" The girl rasped out, moving her stiff joints, as she tried to get up. "It is. I just found a paradox, so I could use a little!" Bellatrix replied nonchalantly.

"And you didn't think to apparate out of here, you could have left me here, but instead you decide to what? Make me pure.. as if that would happen." Hermione chuckled, as she stood up, moving to the mirror in the bathroom.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hermione exclaimed, patting at her face to make sure the changes she saw were real. Her once normal nose, as she would call it, was now slightly upturned and aristocratic, like Bellatrix's was. Once flat, pale lips had plumped up slightly and were colour dark red, her skin now a lot paler than the tanned colour it had been before. Her hair was more or less the same, perhaps a little darker that it almost looked black, but was definitely still brown, and curly. Her eyes were still chocolate, but now with flecks of green that shone brightly.

Bellatrix came walking in, observing the changes of the girl, from what she could see only the girl's face and skin colour had changed, perhaps about inch or two now added to her height, but it wasn't very noticable.

"Now you could work for the dark lord." Bellatrix suggested, earning a slap to the cheek. "You honestly think I would abandon Harry, after everything we've been through!" Hermione laughed at the childish suggestion the deatheater had made.

And so the fight started again as both clawed, slapped and punched at each other, they ended up brawling in kitchen and dinning room, the walk in wardrobe, until they fell over the bed in the bedroom.

A ripping of material sounded as the shower curtain stuck to the bed post and trapped the brunette. "Don't be shy, I've seen it all before. Now hopefully the spell didn't change anything else, you're quite pretty... for a Mudblood that is!" Bellatrix whispered down the brunette's ear, before ripping her out of the shower curtains.

Hermione continued to struggle and fight as the dark witch tried to stop her. A lightning bolt stuck nearby and the thunder followed not soon after, freezing the girl in her place, until a clicking sound pulled her back to reality.

"What the hell?" Hermione asked as she tried to move her arms, only one was able to move, the other was now handcuffed with red fluffy handcuffs to one of the bed posts.

"You wouldn't calm down and listen, not that I really wanted you to, fiesty is real turn on, since anyone rarely is fiesty when I'm around." Bellatrix smirked seductively down at the brunette she had sat on.

"Oh dear lord.. Aaand now I know why this place is in the middle of nowhere.. Of all places to land, here near a... hmm couples retreat, would be putting it lightly. And with you, who I hear is very.. well a lot of things, including insane, but I'm a Mudblood, so go and be umm kinky with something else." Hermione groaned, wriggling under Bellatrix who just smirked at the mention of couples retreat and kinky.

"You're pure now, but I plan to make you less pure and it sounds like you know what I mean!" Bellatrix cackled again, letting her eyes wander down.

"Stop looking, it's not happening!" She exclaimed, covering her chest with her free arm. "I don't think you have much of choice dear and you'll enjoy it." Bellatrix smirked deviously.

"You're recogning that I'm still a virgin though. Aren't you Bellatrix?" Hermione smirked at the older witch who was now frowning slightly at her. "Too late if you wanted to take away that purity." She laughed at the older witch's growl of disdain.

"Who?" The deatheater growled, pressing her still corset clad body again Hermione, causing the girl to flinch at the tone of voice and slight pain from the corset.

"Who doesn't matter, because this isn't happening, so you shouldn't care" Hermione smirked at the older witch.

A cold feeling against her neck stops her smirk, fear quickly replacing it. "Who?" Bellatrix snarled out, a deadly tone to her voice. "Who took my virginity? Or who have I fucked?" Hermione asked in low voice, so not to move her neck more than necessary.

"More the one person? I rather underestimated your allure." Bellatrix muttered, with an undistinguishable expression.

"Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delecour." Hermione grinned cheekily, Bellatrix giving her an impressed look, if that's what she could count it as.

"A veela, and my dear niece, I'm impressed, the weasel though, I think you could do better love." Bellatrix stated with a wink.

"No need to start flirting, I'm still not fucking you." Hermione says giving the older witch a deadpan look that doesn't go unoticed, nor does it spark anything else within the dark witch.

"You know you secretly want to though, everybody had a dark side even you golden girl, I want to see if I can unlock your's Muddy!" Bellatrix coos, trailing her fingers down the muggle-born's jaw line.

"How do you know mine is not already unlocked?" Hermione smiles slightly, a sad type of smile that Bellatrix doesn't quite pick up.

"Because you seem like you would have a pretty dark, dark side. Pardon the pun, but seriously you wouldn't be where you are, if you had unlocked it properly!" Bellatrix says, a glint in her eye as if she has the girl figured out fully.

"Oh really, then do try to unlock that darkness, that truth potential that you think you see, but that is not there. And that wasn't a pun at all." Hermione grins slightly, before lying still against the bed like she's bearly breathing, but she's still there, the unidentifiable emotion within her eyes gives that away.

"Alright then Muddy, challenge accepted!" Bellatrix whispers huskily down the girl's ear, pulling her wand out, she feels it, as if weighing the thing, before pointing it at the girl again.

"I reckon if I can figure you out then I can break you down to that part of you alone, perhaps you could keep your intelligence it would be rather helpful." She muses, moving her wand in a series of motions at the girl below her.

A series of screams leave the girl, as she wriggles about on the bed under the older witch, as different types of spells are cast on her. "Hmm not quite, let's try something else dear." Bellatrix muses, sitting on the side of the bed.

The dark-haired witch sits silently for what feels like forever to the panting brunette, then she finally moves and places a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, it uncharacteristic for the normally sadistic witch and makes the brunette flinch away.

"I'm trying to be gentle, honestly sweetie, unless you like rough.. hmm is that it Muddy? Do you like rough?" Bellatrix huffs, trailing her nails down pale skin leaving red marks and earning a whimper.

"Well let's find out. Legimens!" Bellatrix chuckles, as the brunette's walls are knocked down easily, allowing the memories to flow past and Bellatrix sees every single one of them, right up until the present.

Bellatrix stands in corner of each memory watching them as they past.

 _Watching Hermione move to help Harry in the third year, the accidental kiss they share while waiting for their past selves to get attacked by werewolf Remus. Bellatrix finds herself frowning at that one, the muddy kissed the boy who just won't die._

 _She watches as Hermione checks out all the girls in her dorm, especially a brown haired one with pale skin, that she doesn't know, but seems to recognise is the girl mauled by Greyback, a vicious smile of statisfaction spreads across her face at that fact._

 _The girl stares back at Hermione and Bellatrix thinks that perhaps the Mudblood lied about who she's bedded, but that goes away when the next memory bounces past._

 _The girl from the last memory is alone with the Mudblood, both stare at each intently, before they start to kiss, it escalates fast and Bellatrix sees both of them on one of the beds._

 _Ok so the Mudblood has taste and style, Bellatrix mutters staring both of their bodies, but before it gets to that point the other girl seems to scream out and Hermione jumps away from her, slapping the girl and rushing to get dressed. "Don't fuck about with my feelings Lavender!" Hermione growls back at the girl, before exiting with a slam. Ahh the girl was telling the truth then._

 _Another memory flashes up and it's the girl, only younger then before, she's running down blocks of streets, looking behind her every now and then, a gang of other kids is following her, shouting horrible names and throwing things some of which are rocks, large rocks._

 _It shocks the deatheater, at the things they call her, they're much worse than Mudblood and she realises that this is why the girl doesn't care, she never did, she just pretended for us. Her eyes look back at the memory and the girl's cornered, the gang of others descend on her for what feels like forever, it probably did to the girl at the time._

 _Finally they leave, the girl cowers in the alley way with bruises and cuts, bleeding all over the place, but not fast enough to let it kill her, she doesn't move at all just curls up in a ball, but the girl's thoughts flicker within her head. "Please just let me die this time!" "I don't want this again!" "I didn't do anything to deserve this!" It makes Bellatrix want to cry for once, the girl's had a pretty bad life so far and this isn't even half of it._

 _Another one with the same little girl from the last, because she's not changed at all and the bruises and cuts are still there, but healing. This time she is in a little room decorated in a green and silver theme that even adorns the features of the bedroom, a Slytherin vibe Bellatrix thinks, but it can't be, this version of the girl is too young for Hogwarts. A woman that looks exactly like Hermione, only older stands in the door way with a smile on her face._

 _"Mum, what do you think of people who like the same sex?" She asks, looking at the woman who chuckles and crouches down to hug the girl when she's close enough. "I liked girls myself, Hermione dear. You don't have to hide it from me, but your father doesn't have the same opinion as us, so keep this quiet, baby!" She smiles at the girl, ruffling her hair and standing up to leave. Young blossomer then, Bellatrix muses as the next memory begins._

 _The girl looks almost the same, perhaps a few years older then she was last. A brunette man stands in the door of the same room as she was last time, his expression is angry, his hair partially covers his face, a little stubble covers of his chin and above his upper lip._

 _"You don't know what you want?" He shouts out numerous things to the girl who starts to cower again. "No daughter of mine is a lesbian! Neither is my wife, and I won't fucking allow it! I'll make you realise you like men and only men!" He screams advancing on the girl, who he throws on the bed as she screams._

 _Oh Merlin Bellatrix shrieks, knowing where this is going, she glares at the man and starts casting spells at the man, but it's a memory and she can't change what has already happened, so she refuses to look at the little girl, until she knows it over and the girl is curled up on the bed sobbing to herself._

 _The deatheater growls at the man, as he leaves and she quickly moves over to the little girl on the bed, stroking at her hair, before the memory fades onto yet another one._

 _Hermione dances about Hogwarts great hall in all of its decorated glory, a handsom young man in red dancing with her, who Bellatrix recognises as Victor Krum, he smiles brightly as he twirls her around the hall, until the slow song is finished, then Bella's eyes fully inspect the hall, not many people are left there, although she can see a pretty blonde staring at Hermione, and it seems like the girl doesn't notice the blonde staring at her._

 _Viktor and Hermione make towards the door way and to the courtyard, where they start kissing, suprising the deatheater again, but only briefly, as the brunette twitches and pushes the bulgarian backwards with a sincere expression. "I'm sorry, I just can't." She cries out, before running off, and Bellatrix knows why, the poor boy is clueless though, as she watches him, while waiting for the memory to fade, though it doesn't._

 _"Bonjour 'ermione! Are 'ou okay? 'Ou seem pale. Did something 'appen mon amour?" Bellatrix hears a soft voice, the french accent gives away that it is one of the Beauxbatons, perhaps it's the blonde from before Bellatrix reckons, as she follows the sounds of the voice to one of the little hidden nooks in the castle, she would have missed it, if she didn't know the castle like the back of her hand._

 _"I'm fine Fleur... Did you just call me your love?" The girl exclaims, trying not to look the blonde in the eye, but said blonde tilts her chin up. "I did 'ermione, because 'ou are beautiful!" The blonde announces rather loudly, though there's no one around to watch except Bellatrix, but they can't see her anyway._

 _"I appreciate the flattery Fleur, but if anyone is beautiful it is you! You have all those... boys trailing after you because you're so magnificently gorgeous, so go and party with them. I'm not beautiful and... I can't accept the boys that do think I'm beautiful." Hermione chuckles sadly, a tear trickles down her cheek and the blonde delicately wipes it off with her thumb, while holding onto her chin._

 _"I said it, because I mean it 'ermione 'ou are beautiful! Stop denying it, because even if 'ou don't believe it, I do and zat all zat should matter." Fleur scolds the Mudblood, looking her dead in the eye, so that they're inches from each other, the girl nods, before leaning in to close the gap, something that they both seem to appreciate._

 _"Let's ditch this party, and spend some quality time together 'ermione." The veela offers her hand as she says it and there's a brief moment where the pureblood believes that she won't take it, but she does and both of them run off hand in hand to somewhere in the Gryffindor common room dorms._

 _"I would have taken you somewhere better, but I don't know the new password to the Slytherin common rooms, they have a nicer view even though they're in the dungeons, they have the view of the Black lake! Or the astronomy tower, but it's rather cold up there!" Hermione mutters, staring at the Blonde._

 _How the hell did she manage to get in the Slytherin rooms ever? Bellatrix shrieks, as she zones out on the two who have continued where they left off, she has to admit they're both beautiful, but it sparks jealousy in her for some reason and she throws spells at the Fleur on top of the Mudblood._

 _It changes to another memory, the girl's father is standing in the same alleyway from the other memory, where the kids had chased her, the only thing here is that the girl is older then the last time, but she's still covered in cuts and bruises, though these ones look new. "You deserved it!" Her father bellows at the girl. "They did it because you're not normal, you're a freak!"_

 _Hermione flinches as he continues yelling at her, ranting about her being nothing but a bad person, before he runs out of breath. Bellatrix thinks that the end of it, as did the little girl in the memory, until he starts yelling again, this time throwing punches at her, fury rushes through Bellatrix again, as she screams curses at the man._

 _"Tonks! Don't listen to them, they don't know anything, you're better then all of them!" Bellatrix finds herself in Gimauld place standing in one of the bedrooms with Hermione and her niece, Nyphadora who sports short, spiked up hair that is coloured a vibrant pink._

 _"You're perfect! No matter what you look like, as long as it's not Voldemort." Hermione chuckles, kneeling down in front of Tonks who is perched on the bed, now with smile across her face._

 _"Why? Do I not look sexy like this?" Tonks laughs, as her face morphs to the serpent like one of Voldemort, which makes Bella frown slightly. "Hmm no, maybe if you turned into the other version of him, the one that looks like an actual person!" Hermione smirks at the Voldemort look alike, that suddenly grows black hair._

 _Both snort out laughter at the strange looking Volde-riddle, that changes again so he has a nose, but the skin is still pale and the eyes still red. "See much better, but it's not you Nymph! Look however you want!" The girl smiles, sitting next to the Volde-riddle._

 _The next moment Tonks sits next to Hermione, in her normal shape. "You're pretty in any form, you just proved it, so be what you want to be... Trust me Nymph, that you are beautiful and you just have accept it, like I had to with a close friend once upon a time." She smiles, stroking the auror's cheek slightly, before moving away so it doesn't feel awkward for them._

 _"I've narrowed it down you know. I have two possible true forms, I think 'Mione! This current one, and umm another." Tonks announces suddenly, hugging the brunette girl, only moving back when the girl feels her body change against her._

 _Tonks pulls back looking down at Hermione now that's she grown a good few inches, brown curls now fall down to her shoulders, but unlike Hermione's they're tamed and not frizzy. Nymph's nose is more turned up, which shows her mother's aristocracy, her lips now plumper and a darker shade of red, her skin a paler white then before and her eyes stay the same twinkling, dark brown._

 _Bellatrix has to do a double take, as Hermione says exactly what she's thinking. "You look like you mother!" "It's rather obvious that it might be this form, but you can take on whatever form makes you think, you are beautiful, because you are, no matter what anyone says, Nymphadora Tonks!"_

 _Bellatrix finds herself mimicking Hermione, as she smirks when her niece goes red faced and hisses. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" But in the end, they all end up chuckling, even the unseen Bella._

 _"Alright I believe you golden girl, but you have to stay with me and remind me all the time!" Tonks smirks expecting the brunette to refuse, only to be shocked at her reply. "I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you... And don't call me that, I hate that name as much as you hate your full name!" Hermione smirks back, before pecking her on the cheek and moving to get up, blushing rather profusely._

 _"Hermione... I love you too!" Tonks beams, pulling the girl into another, more passionate kiss. The dark witch suprisingly finds it rather cute, but at the same time rather annoying, and hopes the memory finishes soon, which it does, going through a few... more intimate moments with two, that she would rather not see again, as with those of the Weasley girl and the veela girl._

 _Another memory and it feels like forever since they started for Bellatrix who at this point is just irritated at the amount of things wrong in the Mudblood's life._

 _"Remus... I think that I love you too!" Bellatrix hears Tonks confess to the werewolf in the hallway of Gimauld place, she's back to her pink haired appearance. The wolf smiles brightly before kissing her niece and they stay like that for a while._

 _"I definitely do!" Tonks exclaims and a series of cries reach Bellatrix's ears, as she finds herself walking up the stairs towards it and regrets it immediately, as anger runs through her and she thinks to herself about the battle, wishing she had tortured the couple some more, now that she knows what they've done to her Mudblood... her Mudblood?_

 _When did she start thinking that, she did feel sorry for her, but not that sorry that's she's starting to like her. Bellatrix looks down at the girl who is sobbing into her knees on the landing, somehow moving her hand to stroke the girl's hair again._

 _She feels content with the feeling of the girl's hair, as she trys to calm her down, in her head it's working, as have all the other things she's done within Hermione's memories, until footsteps reach her ears and the girl's, as she turns around._

 _Standing on the landing are the happy couple, hand in hand. "What wrong dear?" Remus asks the girl, the girl who just glares at him in response and looks back down._

 _"Hey 'Mione what's wrong?" Tonks asks, Bellatrix has the urges to hex them both right there, but something holds her back. "EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WRONG! AND YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT, NYMPHADORA!" Hermione growls at the two, but mainly at Tonks._

 _"What do you mean 'Mione?" Tonks questions with a frown, only receiving a slap on the hand that tries to touch the girl, which brings a sadist smile to the deatheater who throws a few spells at the two._

 _"Fuck off Nymph! I trusted you and you threw it away!" "You said you loved me back, but you love him! You lied to me!" "I told you about things that no one else knows about and you do this to me! Just leave me alone and be fucking happy on your own!" Hermione hisses, screams and bellows all of these things out at the pair, but mostly the pink haired witch along with a few other choice words, before storming off._

 _The memory fades, showing a few more of the two girls fighting and every time, the Mudblood wins and storms off screaming obscenities, until the last one pops up and it's Tonks with Remus and their child in her arms, the brunette looking down on them._

 _Tonks looks up, locking their eyes for a few seconds, before the whole house is covered in black mist, though Bellatrix can see through it and catches the girl running out the door with tears in her eyes, as she apparates away. Everyone hears the pop of apparation, although they don't know who it is, until Tonks speaks up in sad tone, but nobody seems to care and carry on, as they did before, all except guilt stricken Nymphadora Tonks._

 _More memories, some of school, wizarding and muggle, plenty of brutal bullying throughout both, others show the horcrux destroying journey of Harry, Ron and Hermione and the torture of the girl at Bellatrix's hand, she did enjoy it and now she knows they both kind of enjoyed it. More horrific memories stack up and she wonders why the girl isn't driven to the brink of insanity by it all._

"I was driven to the brink... I guess you just have to drag me along over the edge with you!" Hermione says sadly, as Bellatrix is thrown out of her head and stares at the tired looking girl, she guesses that she didn't want to relive some... no, most of those memories, she corrects herself.

"You know my father was much like your own in those memories, my dear!" Bellatrix announced in bitter tone, as she walks away from the bed and disappears for a while, it's almost, as if she won't come back, but she does with two decanter glasses and bottle of what looks like whiskey, though it's not fire whiskey.

"I think we both need a drink after that, don't you?" Bellatrix smiles genuinely and hands the girl one of the glasses, before pouring a generous amount of whiskey into it.

The girl downs it and laughs, as Bellatrix copies her. "What are you laughing at 'Mione?" She questions, as she pours more whiskey into both of the glasses. "Oh, just the fact that you're drinking Jack Daniels." Hermione pauses and the pureblood gives her queer look. "A muggle whiskey!"

"It's rather good... For a muggle made whiskey that is!" Bellatrix scoffs at the brunette who is still smiling slightly. "And please don't call me 'Mione, call me Hermione if you going to call me by name, otherwise it's just like being called Mudblood, but worse, or just call me something new!" Hermione mutters, looking down at the amber coloured liquid within the glass.

"Hmm how about.. Terra or I could just call you Hermes?" Bellatrix muses, scratching her head in thought. "Hermes, I get why you thought of that, but Terra?" Hermione questions, looking at the nervous deatheater.

"Well, Hermione can mean messenger, like Hermes, but it can also mean earthly and Terra is another word for earth, plus it's better then calling you Mud!" The pureblood tries to explain.

"I rather like the name Terra, it has a nice ring to it, plus Hermes sounds too masculine for me, Bella." Hermione, or Terra smiles at the slightly shocked deatheater.

"Or I could call you Trix, so we're both T's, if you don't want me calling you Bella?" Hermione suggests.

"Alright Terra and Trix it is." Bellatrix smirks and sits down the bed next to the girl who smiles in reply.

Silence envelops them, though it's a comfortable one not an awkward one, but after a while they start chatting to each other, as if they're old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

It's the type of chat where anything and everything comes up, and they understand each other more now. It turns out they're really not so different with all that's happened in their lives, and they suppose that finally talking to someone about it helps them deal with it, well that on top of the rest of the whiskey bottle anyway.

"So like are fathers are just the same then, Trix." Hermione grins. "Both just abusive arses!" A fire lights within her eyes, as she rants more about the two different yet so alike men, they even looked so alike that thy could be brothers and she only knew that, because Bellatrix had let her see one memory. It had contained her father, he was basically the pureblood reincarnation of her own father, or perhaps that was the other way round since Trix's father was dead and her's was pretty young.

"Maybe you should kill my father as well. He's just like the reincarnate of your father... I think it might be possible, if your father had some sort of spell or potion in place, before you killed him." Hermione suggested, another glass in her hand, now with a crimson red liquid in it.

"Or you could my dear? It would make you feel, so much better Terra!" Trix said soothingly, rubbing at her arm comfortingly.

"You know for a deatheater you're ok, I like you. I don't get why everyone hates you so much, apart from the torturing and murdering bit!" The newly named Terra smiled at the dark witch who looked like she had an idea. "You have an idea don't you?"

Trix looked to girl once she had said it and genuinely smiled with a nod, she seemed to be checking out her wand pretty intensely then looked to Terra. "I'll be back in minute... Ii-I just need my real wand, aa-and I know y-you have it. Cc-can I have it back for a second?" She stuttered, for once Bellatrix Black stuttered and in the presense of a Mud.. no a Muggle-born.

"What's your temporary wand?" The girl asked nonchalantly, looking at her finger nails. "Blackthorn, 12 3/4 inches, Dragon heartstrings held with a little Thesteral tail hair!" She announced proudly, showing her the wand, that was a deep jet black like her previous, but it was straight not curved and had delicately carved vined that surrounded a number of runes.

"Leave me that wand! Your original is in the bathroom, behind the toilet!" Terra motioned to the wand that Trix was showing her, she almost looked sad to leave it, but came out beaming once she'd found her original, it's power reconnecting to her own.

"This wand is beautiful, but whose is it?" She questioned, stroking the wand, as if it was her own. She felt black orbs stare confused, but couldn't stop examining the wand, it felt perfect.. almost.

"Urm no one's. I picked it, because it looked the best and well it worked best with me compared to the others!" Trix answered, obviously shivering at the memory and with that she was gone with a crack.

Hermione stayed in place, flicking the wand at the handcuffs, which exploded seconds after, she pointed it at the wall thinking of a spell and seconds later the Sectumsempra left holes in the wall. She had fun occupying herself by testing out the wand, while waiting for Bellatrix to come back, which she doubted only slightly she didn't know why, but she really trusted the deatheater.

The last spell she tried, a Winguardium Leviousa on a vase that sat nearby, which went crashing down to the floor when the dark witch appeared back with two things she wasn't quite expecting.

Firstly, a load of her muggle clothes and secondly, her father looking pretty angry even more so when he spotted her on the bed, since now she sported a random combination of clothes.

"Why did your filthy friend bring me here?" He hissed at Hermione, earning a slap from Bellatrix. "I'm the purest here, you piece of muggle garbage!" She growls at him, before waltzing over to his ex - daughter, neither her or the girl think he deserves to be her father, so he's not.

"Listen here you little shit. You better take me back to that woman I was just with, Hermione!" He orders, advancing on the two on the bed. "What? So you can continue to cheat on mum, she doesn't deserve it. YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Hermione bellows at him, the fire in her eyes getting hotter.

He goes to shout at her, but Bellatrix quickly distracts both when she slams her lips into Hermione's who gladly accepts the distraction. Her father stands frozen for a moment, before coming back to his senses.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED YOUR LESSON, HERMIONE! It looks like your filthy friend needs a lesson too!" He screams with fire in his eyes, though it doesn't match his ex - daughter's.

"Fuck you! I won't let you treat anyone like this again! And my name isn't Hermione. It's Terra" She yells at him, as she throws him back with a punch to the face, Trix has shuffled back away from him with a terrified look, he is definitely her father reincarnated, has that same look as always in his eyes.

It's a suprise to see Bellatrix cower, but this isn't truly Bellatrix, it's her Trix and even though they haven't known each properly for long, rage controls her when she sees the deatheater vulnerable, it hurts her to see her like that and Terra finds out Hermione's statement from before was correct, Bellatrix would be the one to drag her along with her off the edge, although it's only partly correct now, because they're different. She's now Terra not Hermione and Bellatrix is now Trix, because anything, but those nicknames feel so wrong to her.

"CRUCIO!" She finds herself screaming at the advancing man who instead just cripples to the ground screaming for mercy, but mercy has never been a thing here and will continue to never exist, as different curses strike him down, until she's had enough. "Have a good time in hell! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Terra shouts and then everything seems to go in slow motion.

A golden glow erupts from the wand and surrounds her like with her other wand, but this time it feels perfect, this is her true wand and she's finally accepted her true self, her dark side.

She moves towards the body, shouting many, more violent curses to make sure he's dead, before moving towards her previous position, covered in blood splatters.

Trix crawls forward next to the panting brunette, a sobbing sound reaches her, as she rests her hand on the brunette's shoulder, it's shaking harshly and the sobs twist into crazed chuckles, as she realises this is the true Hermione... Terra she wanted, her equal.

"Hermione... Terra, it's alright. You did it. It's all over, he can't touch you anymore." Bellatrix smiles, rubbing at the brunette's shoulder, before being thrown on her back.

Terra hovering over her with lust darked eyes. "Yes, I did. I think we should celebrate!" She smiles, slamming her lips to Trix's who gladly reciprocates, trailing her fingers down the girl's spine.

She shivers at the administration and Trix takes the opportunity to flip their positions, straddling the girl's waist, her arms that are free this time slither around Trix's hips.

Their lips slams back together,this time tongues battle for dominance, though Trix wins, before breaking away with deep breath. She takes the time to examine the girl again, she looks alot hotter like this, underneath and covering blood, those eyes shining for her.

"Why thank you. I could say the same for you beautiful!" Terra smirks, she read her mind and just called her beautiful truthfully, she's the first. "Well then nobody's truthly loved you before, but I do!" She smiled, leaning up in a passionate kiss, which quickly turns heated again.

Terra breaks the kiss, licking and sucking at Trix's perfect neck, earning a strangled moan from her and nails digging into Terra's shoulders, which only earns a growl and encourages her start biting at her neck, trailing patterns down her shoulders and to just above her corset.

She moves to undo the corset, only to get slammed on her back, pinned down, her neck assulted as well, drawing more aroused sounds from them both, with Terra scratching marks down a porcelain back, toned bottom included.

"You said I was naughty, but are definitely naughtier Granger! I like it!" Bellatrix purred after Terra had slapped her ass pretty hard. She goes back to assaulting the girl's neck and stomach, watching as she arcs closer to her touch.

Terra finally growls after what feels like an eternity of tease from Trix, flicking her wand the older freezes and she takes the opportunity to literally rip the clothes off of Trix and herself.

For another eternity Terra teasing her back, before flicking her wand unfreezing the deatheater, who's charged with hormones and does hesitate to attack every piece of skin she can get her hands and mouth on.

First is her lips, fierce kisses are exchanged and teeth bite at bottom lips, drawing blood which only seem to egg both on to proceed.

Licking and nipping down jawlines, trailing down necks adding to the collection of previous bite marks that already litter the skin, a little more blood with each bite, it's like they're animals with meat though their aim is not to tear each open and eat, but another animal instinct.

Growls, moans and a range of other noise fill the room, as thing move further south. Hands caress faces, shoulders and slide down arms bringing goosebumps, before the slide back up to the collar bone to venture down.

Hands caress perfect curves, both move in sync to each other, teeth and tongue take extra attention to boney abdomens, following the central dip up to protruding ribs below breasts that get equal attention from hands and mouths, making sure to get the most sensetive places, so back arc into touches, body press closer together.

Brown eyes close for a second, as boney fingers linger at hips, they start to draw circles and those eye open again to meet black orbs full of emotion, the emotions they both feel for each other, they stare a little longer, before their lips meet again and hands resume their journey.

They trail down lanky legs and back up to this time stop at the thighs and push them apart slightly, before a finger dives into warmth closely followed by another, as both begin to move at an even pace, gasps and moans fill the room, some silenced by desperate lips until the high is hit and muscles spasm, nails clamp into shoulders drawing blood and then it's over, as muscles relax again and panting replaces moans.

Both figures are now covered in fine layer off sweat, but neither seems to mind, as lips meet again, this time slow and loving rather then fast and lustful, it's a sign that good doesn't always win, for now evil has though perhaps not complete evil.

"I meant it you know!" Terra breathes out, as she lays on the bed catching her breath beside Trix. "Meant what?" Is the slightly bored sounding reply, but she can tell the difference between bored and tired with Trix.

"About you being beautiful! And me loving you!" She smiles, entwining her fingers with the older witch's, before continuing. "You know why?" She pauses and the pureblood shakes her head, so she explains. "Because you helped me discover fully and finally accept myself proper!"

"Anyone could have done that!" She replies nonchalantly, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps, but none were as beautiful and successful as you! I mean it, I love you Trix Black! I've fallen in love with you!" Terra exclaims, receiving a gentle kiss. "Well it's a bloody good job I fell for you too Terra Granger!"


End file.
